


Golden Spear

by 72yizhong



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Summary: ◎金枪，即吉尔伽美什×迪卢木多◎简单粗暴的标题◎R18，为了肉而肉，以及BUG（。）





	Golden Spear

Golden Spear  
  
吉尔伽美什，这位最古老的英雄王，对世间一切珍宝都充满了占有欲，不论是国王皇冠镶嵌的钻石，还是战士腰间悬挂的名剑，都无一例外。  
甚至包括那被赋予传说的光辉之貌。  
  
最初注意到那位英灵，并非是出于刻意。  
英雄王对金色的事物有着独特的偏爱，当那柄被命名为“必灭的黄蔷薇”的短枪撕破沉寂的夜空，在月色下划出流金般的色彩，吉尔伽美什的目光沿着短枪的轨迹回望，看到了Lancer的金色双眼。  
该如何形容那双眼睛呢？  
像是冲破拂晓的第一缕阳光，像是水晶杯中摇晃的美酒，像是历经时间沉淀却依旧透彻的琥珀。  
而那双眼睛的主人，也有着与之相称的容貌。  
仿佛是经由一双比皮革马利翁更灵巧的手所精雕细琢出来的面孔，而眼角的泪痣为其纯粹的美平添了几分媚惑。  
“迪卢木多·奥迪那……吗？”  
后来吉尔伽美什从言峰绮礼口中得知了Lancer的名字，他轻轻晃动着金杯中鲜艳的红酒，嘴角勾起毫不掩饰的笑意。  
“是谁都无所谓，反正这世间的一切珍宝，都是属于本王的。”  
  
要牵制住迪卢木多并没有费太多周折，毕竟只要控制了他那位无能的主人，再明显的陷阱恐怕也毫不犹豫地迈进去吧。  
迪卢木多通过魔术回路察觉到了令人不安的波动，在向碧眼的骑士王说明缘由之后，他立刻从这场战斗中抽出身来，向魔术波动的中心点赶去。  
“本来还以为你要晚点才能到呢，真不愧是被驯服的狗呢。”  
在高速移动之后刚刚稳住身形，迪卢木多就听到了这样一句话，其中包含着毫不留情的轻蔑与侮辱，他却无心追究。在环视了一周都没有看到肯尼斯的身影之后，迪卢木多才将目光放在那个口出狂言的男人身上。  
“我的御主呢？”迪卢木多沉声问道，手中的长枪已经指向了吉尔伽美什。  
“你的主人……”金发的王者说，缓缓地将自己的手背对向迪卢木多，“不就在这里吗？”  
看到吉尔伽美什手背上熟悉的猩红令咒，迪卢木多露出难以置信的表情。  
“这、这怎么可能……！我的御主——肯尼斯大人现在在哪儿！？”  
“那个杂种已经不是你的主人了，你应该感受到了吧？与你相连的魔术回路，早就不是他了。”吉尔加美什说。  
“不、不许你侮辱御主！”迪卢木多的声音因为紧张而微微发抖，“肯尼斯大人到底怎么样了！？”  
“那个杂种很安全哦，现在应该正在回去的路上摸爬滚打着吧。”  
迪卢木多愣住了，而吉尔伽美什的脸上并没有编织谎言的神情。  
“也就是说，你心心念念的御主，为了苟全他自己的性命，彻彻底底地将你抛弃了。你所谓的骑士的忠诚，又变成了可笑的幻影了呢。”  
“胡说！”迪卢木多想要反驳，却再也说不出其他话来，因为吉尔伽美什手背上清晰的属于Lancer的刻印，就是无法推翻的证明。“即使是这样，我也绝对不会认同你成为我的御主！”  
吉尔伽美什发出一声嗤笑：“难道你觉得，狗能决定自己的主人吗？”  
“呜……！”来自英雄王巨大的魔力压迫着迪卢木多的神经，但他还是再一次地执起了自己的长枪，“我不会认同你的，Archer！”  
“是吗？”吉尔伽美什用惋惜的口气说道，却从红眸深处露出愉悦的神情，“看来只能让你吃点苦头了呢。”  
  
  
  
在杜兰达尔的最后一击之下，破魔的红蔷薇脱手了。  
离开了Lancer的掌控，红色的长枪不安地震颤着，发出阵阵嗡鸣，迪卢木多挣扎着要将其拾起，却被吉尔伽美什先一步制住了动作。  
这终究是一场早已注定结局的战斗。  
迪卢木多在先前与骑士王的战斗中已经损耗了大量魔力，如今又不肯从吉尔伽美什的魔术回路中补充，仅存的魔力很快就被殆尽，与拥有王之财宝的对手相比，迪卢木多毫无胜算。  
“喂，杂种的玩闹时间也该结束了吧？”吉尔伽美什踩住了迪卢木多伸出的手，在看出迪卢木多还有挣扎的意图时，吉尔伽美什加重了脚上的力道，被用力碾压的骨头发出了呜咽一样的声音，迪卢木多强忍着剧痛想要挣脱，换来的却是腕骨彻底断裂的清脆声响。  
“呜啊……！”迪卢木多发出了半声痛呼，后半声被他咬紧牙关咽了下去。  
“哦呀，断了呢。”吉尔伽美什做出一副不经意的样子，“不过没关系，只要补充魔力的话，很快就能长好的。”  
“你……我绝对不会使用你的魔力的！”  
“真是个不知好歹的杂种，先前的主人就那么让你念念不忘吗？”吉尔伽美什移开了踩住迪卢木多的脚，转而俯下身抓住迪卢木多的黑发强迫他抬起头，“你以为，我就没有其他办法让你恢复魔力了吗？”  
那副因为震惊而失神的表情再度出现在了迪卢木多的脸上。  
“怎么这么惊讶？”吉尔伽美什玩味般说着，“难道你的前主人连这个都没有要求过你吗？真是不解风情。”  
回过神来的迪卢木多再度开始挣扎，吉尔伽美什不满地“啧”了一声，从宝库中出现的天之锁便紧紧的捆住了迪卢木多的四肢。  
完好的左手和骨折的右手被束缚在了一起，每挣扎一次，创口的疼痛便加剧一分，迪卢木多抽吸着冷气，仍没有停止挣扎。然而天之锁这样的宝具，又岂是区区英灵可以挣脱的呢？  
在魔力无声的驱动下，锁链拉扯着迪卢木多的双腿向两边分开，迪卢木多试图将双腿合拢，而吉尔伽美什轻而易举地挤了进来。  
“为了不让你这么快死去，本王决定恩赐于你。”吉尔伽美什居高临下地说，“感激我吧，杂种。”  
“你！休想！”迪卢木多扭动着身体想要逃开，却被吉尔伽美什抓住空当强行解除了衣装。  
身体被一览无余的羞耻让迪卢木多的眼尾迅速红了起来，衬得那颗泪痣更具媚惑。吉尔伽美什先是隔着眼睑吻上了迪卢木多的眼睛，然后是泪痣、下颔、脖颈、胸口，他的手则贴着Lancer的后背向下，沿着尾椎，将指尖探入了那处隐秘之地。  
吉尔伽美什刚探入半个指节，就遭到了阻碍。  
“绞这么紧干什么，放松！”  
迪卢木多咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，换来的是吉尔伽美什强硬的突进。  
“本王是为了你好，难道你就这么想受伤吗？”  
吉尔伽美什埋在迪卢木多体内的手指时伸时屈，蓄意刺激着敏感的内壁，就算迪卢木多再不甘心，紧绷的后穴也还是放松了下来，并容纳了吉尔伽美什的另一个手指。  
“呜、呜啊……”迪卢木多呜咽着，吉尔伽美什探入了第三根手指。  
“啧，差不多了吧？”吉尔伽美什有些不耐烦地说着，同时将手指抽出，换上了早已滚烫挺立的欲望。  
不同于被剑刃割裂肌理的痛苦席卷了迪卢木多，除此之外，还有那前所未有的耻辱和难以忽视的快感。  
——已经逃不掉了。迪卢木多发出了悲鸣。  
没有给迪卢木多适应的时间，早已忍耐多时的吉尔伽美什捞起Lancer的腿弯，将他的双腿分得更开，然后开始了大开大合的冲撞。  
“啊——！”迪卢木多弓起身体，却躲不过吉尔伽美什的步步紧逼。体内大力顶撞着的楔型物已经数次擦过敏感点，刺激得迪卢木多连脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
吉尔伽美什仿佛是在开疆拓土一般，在迪卢木多的体内长驱直入，他用猛烈的攻势让那位举世无双的骑士在他的身下溃败。  
而迪卢木多尚未被抚慰的分身也渐渐挺立起来。  
找准了迪卢木多的敏感点，吉尔伽美什开始有目的的攻陷那一处，然后满意地听到浸染情欲的哭腔。  
在吉尔伽美什越来越重的顶弄下，迪卢木多的后穴已经完全适应了异物的进出，挺立的分身也濒临释放的边缘，却在这时被吉尔伽美什宗手指锢住。  
无法发泄的欲望让迪卢木多纠起眉头：“放、放开……”  
“Lancer，”吉尔伽美什用职阶呼唤着迪卢木多，“谁是你的主人？”  
“放开……”  
“说！谁是你的主人！”  
“唔……我的主人，是……吉尔伽美什大人……”  
听到了满意的答案，吉尔伽美什松开了手指，高潮将迪卢木多推上了感官的顶峰。内壁也不由自主地绞紧了吉尔伽美什的欲望，喷薄的热流涌入了他的体内，充盈着快感与魔力。  
释放之后的迪卢木多低喘着，魔力的恢复让他渐渐找回了神智，金色的双眸中也浮现出一丝清明。  
看来还是没有彻底将其驯服。吉尔伽美什勾起嘴角。  
——他愿意奉陪到底。


End file.
